A visit to a football game
by sunnyrainyday
Summary: America goes to see a football game at a high school. Inspired by a Hetalia headcanon. Slightly OOC in my opinion read and review.


My first Hetalia fanfic and although it's nothing too crazy, I could always use the help. I got inspiration for this from a random headcanon about Alfred F. Jones aka our one and only US of A.

~Yous as always

* * *

Alfred strolled down the bleachers taking in the sights and sounds of the high school football game. He was grateful that his boss lets him take off Friday evenings and weekends off like the average American citizen unless there was a national emergency or something like that. But currently, the only issue was the unstable stock market and that was honestly and daily occurrence in the nation's life. That and the upcoming presidential elections which unfortunately gave him a splitting headache. Hence to take his mind off of things he chose to do what he always did; pick a random spot on the map and head towards the town to check out the Friday night football game. Tonight it was a small place in New Jersey where the people were nice and the children went to school, nothing was very special to be honest. Once in awhile, he wondered what it would be like if his life was like one of those average citizens but he knew he couldn't. He was the embodiment of country which meant he could never live that kind of life but at the same time, he lived their lives with them. Alfred noticed that he was frowning, shook his head and told himself.

"Remeber, you are a hero and hero's always bear the burden of their people or else you'll end up old and grouchy like Iggy!" he shouted. America got a few odd looks from the people around him but most people didn't notice. Country personifications didn't usually attract the attention of the common people. To add to that, this was a high school odd behavior was the norm.

"Hey mister, you need a seat?" asked a uniform highschooler. He or she wore the uniform of the high school marching band and with that in addition to the funny hat it was impossible to notice what gender he/she was. Alfred then realized the entire time he was thinking all these sad melancholy thoughts, he was standing in the middle of the bleachers. While it was okay while a few people were slipping between him, it was difficult for the large crowd of students to climb up without stampeding over him.

"You could sit over here at the top with me, I'm Kaitlyn by the way." the student grinned and lead him to the top of the bleachers. The student took off her hat revealing a tight bun at the top of her head, naturally revealing her a girl. She sighed in relief as she dumped an instrument case that looked like it weighed about as much as she did.

"Well, what brings you to our not so fair city?" she asked. "I've never seen you here before, are you an alumni or something"

"I guess you can say that it's been a while since I've last been in New Jersey" Alfred smiled reminiscing about the times he spent in New Jersey especially during the Revolution. My goodness, he was getting old. "So how's the football team here?" he asked curiously.

"A joke" was the curt response that he got. "We haven't one at all this season and it's already what November? We have a joke that we haven't won in twenty years, well we did win a few times last season..."

"Dude, that's sad. No matter, I'm the hero and I the team I support never lose." Alfred gave his famous laugh.

"Fine let's make a bet, you could set the rules, I've following this team for almost three years now and this game is way out of their league," Kaitlyn replied smugly.

"You're on!"

The rest of the game was rather uneventful with the two chatting and cheering for the team. Both talked surprisingly talked about rather personal matters. Ranging from her demon algebra teacher and the commie bastard Russia. And to everyone's surprise except America, the football team won.

"Haha, I told you that I would win!crowed Alfred while Kaitlyn stared in shock. There was no way we could win

"There was no way we could win-"

"And yet I did, now onto the bet!"

"Ugh don't make it involve money, I am the definition of broke." groaned Kaitlyn.

"Don't worry, your end of the bargain in much more difficult" Kaitlyn paled. "You're going to do something amazing for the United States."

"Wait, how am I supposed to that?" Kaitlyn turned around to face him only to see that he disappeared. "Where'd he go?"

Time skip of 40 years

* * *

"Congratulations Ms. President." Ms. Kaitlyn Smith was sworn in as the first woman president of the United States of America. While not far away the United States himself watched silently.

"Nice to see you kept up your part of the deal"he smiled to himself.

* * *

 **I'm sorry Amerca seems really OOC here doesn't he? Please comment and like nevertheless please like and review :3**


End file.
